1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility vehicle, and more particularly, to a utility vehicle having a cargo bed configured so as to be able to dump.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a utility vehicle having a cargo bed configured so as to be able to dump, a handle is provided at the lower portion of the cargo bed, and the dump operation of the cargo bed can be carried out manually by the user by gripping and moving the handle upward. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,555, a handle is disclosed that is provided so as to protrude downward from the lower portion of a cargo bed.
However, in the case that a grip portion, such as the above-mentioned handle, that is used to raise the cargo bed is provided on the cargo bed, it is necessary to prepare the grip portion as a separate member and to install the grip portion at the lower portion of the cargo bed, for example, by welding or with bolts. In other words, since the grip portion is required as a separate member, the number of components is increased, and man-hours are required to install the grip portion provided as a separate member at the lower portion of the cargo bed. As a result, the cost of the grip portion for dump operation becomes high.